What Next?
by angry penguin
Summary: A year after Mike Logan left, he returns. His future uncertain.


It's been a year since he last stepped in one police plaza. Reflecting on it, it's been quite a year. He reconnected with friends, heck he even got back together with an old girlfriend. He never would have thought that was possible given his track record. He even regularly goes to see a shrink,  
although not as often now. Still it helped. And one of the best parts of his year "off" was seeing Terri Driver being led out of the D.A's office in cuffs by the State Police. He couldn't let her get away with it. He just couldn't. So he swallowed his pride and went to pay one Jack McCoy a visit. They didn't always get along, but the one thing they have in common, is seeing Justice being served. McCoy very discreetly contacted the State Police. So with the help of the D.A.'s office and of course himself,(officially anyway.)They gathered enough evidence of Driver arranging "hits" against people that would have a good chance of ruining a few of her "high profile" cases. Add to that the fact that she hired someone to kill one "ex" police officer, equals life in prison. It would have been the death penalty, but He never accused her of being stupid. Driver had signed her guilt on paper to save her own neck. He could not stand that woman. With that thought, he's back to reality. A year later walking back into one PP. He grins that famous grin of his and just naturally walks to the conference room. He just knows that he is going to be `forcefully retired`. A year ago,  
That wouldn`t have bothered him. Today however, is another story. Time to bite the bullet. Upon walking in the conference room he found himself late for the party. Sitting at the table was capt. Ross and two people he didn't recognize. "Logan." "Ross. So let's have the papers." "First let me introduce the people sitting here with us. This is Police commissioner Kate Stevens and the Chief of D's Scott Russel." "Hello. Look. we all know how this is going to end, so please just let me sign the papers and thus put an end to the NYPD' biggest headache." "Before we do that we want to discuss a counter offer", the commissioner cut in. "Funny, I thought that the NYPD couldn't wait to be rid of me." "My predecessor probably, but not me." "And why is that?" "I'm going to be blunt. Your not afraid to go after the "big guys" and to hell with the consequences. That's what's missing today." "How do I know that after one of those "big guys" gets in my sight and that guy picks up the phone to call, let's say the Chief of D's here, sparing a glance at him no offense of course."  
"None taken." "And all of a sudden my partner and I are on Staten Island?" Taking a piece of paper out of her briefcase and passing it to Logan. "basically it's a "get out of jail free" card. "You might want to explain that to me.` `You and me both`Ross interjected. Glancing from Ross to Logan,` t breaks down like this. Unless you and or your partner seriously breach police misconduct, and I`m talking about a lot more than then just punching a politician. Not that I`m encouraging that type of behavior.` `of course not. So, instead of the Chief of D going after me, it`s going to be you?` Chuckling, actually it would be three people to sign off for you to be `disciplined.` Looking thoughtful, `so you would be one, who would be the other two?` `Chief Russel and Capt Ross would be the other two.` Looking at all three of them now fully in the face, s there anything else I should know before I sign anything?` Commissioner Stevens was studying Logan for a few moments. `your really serious Logan aren`t you?` Now Logan took a moment to study Stevens frowning face.  
`Twice I`ve been left out to hang. Twice. And only one person has come to my defense, and he wasen`t even a cop. The second time I had to go outside the NYPD to get justice done. The NYPD dosen`t have the guts to go after anyone that they wouldn`t have had a second thought about going after twenty years ago.  
Don`t get me wrong, I would like nothing more then to jump back in, but after being left to hang twice part of me is thinking that maybe my time is over.` `That`s why we need someone like you. There are actually a lot of new Detectives who are actually researching your high profile cases. What ever for?  
With a look of disbelief upon his face. `Believe it or not you Logan are actually a role model.` `I fear for their careers then. With a look of realization,  
`That`s why you guys want me back. You want me to be the `poster child` for all other Detective`s to show them that it`s alright to go after the big fish.` `Not quite like that Logan.` `uhm hum.` `Like I said before, the NYPD needs Detectives to go no matter where it takes them without fear of consequences.` So I will be an example then.` `Yes Logan.` With a big grin on his face, `so who`s going to be my Partner then?` Actually, Ross spoke up I was thinking of Wheeler. "No. Wheeler' good and everything, but if we're partners again that's just going to create more tension between you and me." "Is there someone you have in mind then Logan?" Chief Russel queried. "I was thinking of Falacci." "I don't think that's a good idea, Ross began. "Capt, when we were partnered I was actually the calmer partner. I don't want her making the same mistakes I made." "Agreed. Make it happen Capt Ross." "Yes commissioner." "Logan, if you would sign the paper in front of you, you will get your badge and gun back." Handing the paper back to the commissioner, everyone stood. Shaking hands with both the commissioner and the Chief of D's, "Thank you Logan." "Thank you commissioner, Chief." "Logan." Walking out the door the commissioner pokes her back inside. "One more thing Logan. "I knew it was too good to be true." "When you signed the paper, you also gave your permission to accept a promotion to Sargent." "What!?" With a smile, "see you later." And she was gone. Ross and Logan stared at each other."Well Logan, this is going to be interesting."  
" I can't decline it now can I?" With a hand on Logan' shoulder, "That would be a no. Be back on Monday Logan". With that Ross walked out and back to his office. Left alone, he still stood in shock. Sargent? Crap. Exiting the conference room he found himself being the object of everyone's attention.  
"Can I help you all?" Not so surprisingly Wheeler, Eames and Goren came forward while everyone watched. "So Logan, Wheeler started. Is this goodbye?" He was going to have some fun. With a somber look on his face, "I'm afraid it is Wheeler. It was good working with you. With everyone actually he replied looking around the room. There was a chorus of goodbye's from around the room. Looking dejected and walking towards the exit, no one knows what to say.  
Reaching the doors Logan suddenly turned around a with a big smile on his face, "I'll see you all Monday." Laughing, he was gone. For a moment, they were all frozen. Then suddenly they surged towards Capt Danny' Ross' office.

Finis.


End file.
